So This Happened
by grungekitty
Summary: Sickness, lack of sleep, some cough medicine, a computer, and a place to post stories...What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when you give Olivia cough medicine! DX**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Once, Otto tried to put on a sweatshirt, but he couldn't get it over his head. He was stuck in the sweatshirt for so long he convinced himself he was trapped in a cave.

He staring yelling "HELP! HELP! MY ARM'S STUCK!"

And just as he was contemplating gnawing his arm off, Gibson showed up and pulled the sweatshirt off and Otto remembered it wasn't a cave.

Gibson was like "Otto, what the heck!? How long you been in there!?"

And Otto was like "I don't know."

And Gibson was like "Was this were you were for the past six days!?"

And Otto was all upset and said "sowwy."

And Gibson told him "Don't do it again" and Otto agreed.

But the same thing happened next week and Gibson said "You've lost you sweatshirt privileges!"

Then Otto got another one somehow. Gibson ripped it out of his hands and put in on himself.

"This is kind of comfy" he said, then took it off. "BUT I WILL NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES AS YOU!"

Then Gibson got a flamethrower and burned the sweatshirt, causing the smoke alarm to go off.

The everyone came out saying "Gibson! What the heck!? Have you gone loco!?"

And Gibson was like "Potatoes."

The end.

* * *

**WTF...the word you're looking for is WTF.**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

So once Nova and SPRX were in a staring contest, and Nova randomly smashed a sheet of glass over SPRX's head.

SPRX was like "What the hell!?"

And Nova said "I don't know"

SPRX asked "Why'd you do that!?"

And Nova said "I don't know, cause I could?"

And SPRX asked "Where'd you even get a sheet of glass!?"

And Nova was like "I don't know."

Just then, SPRX saw Mandarin behind Nova giving her the sheet of glass.

And SPRX was like "Mandarin! Why did you give her a sheet of glass!?"

And Mandarin was like "I don't know, cause I could?"

It turned out that SPRX was in a parallel universe where nothing made sense.

SPRX tried to find his way home, but because nothing made sense, there was no logical way to go about it.

Finally he hopped on a kangaroo and yelled "TAKE ME TO RAINBOW-LAND!" and was transported home.

The team was like "SPRX!? Where have you been?"

But SPRX had spent so long in the parallel universe that he himself wasn't making sense.

"In the field of mystical body caps!" He yelled.

"What!?" The team asked.

And SPRX started foaming at the mouth singing about he's unicorn's desert water based guitar powers.

Then Nova slapped him and he was back to normal.

The End.

* * *

**When will it end!?**

**NOBODY KNOWS!**

**-grungekitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**let us continue on our descent to insanity!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

So once, SPRX walked into the Super Robot and was pelted with bean bags.

"Ow! What the heck guys!?"

And they were all like "Didn't you know? It's pelt someone with red fur with bean bags day!"

And he was like "How long has this been decided!?"

"since yesterday!" Nova answered "and anyways, you're the only one in the universe with red fur, so get ready to be pelted."

Then the hyper force burst through the wall and was like "That's not us SPRX!"

And SPRX was like "Duh! Kind of guessed that."

Then the teams threw strains of hair at each other.

Then there was a beat-boxing contest and a chinchilla was biting SPRX's leg. It was cute until it turned into a giant chin-monster that bite SPRX's leg off.

Then his leg grew back, and his tail became humongous and he accidentally smashed all of Shuggazoom with it.

"SORRY!" he yelled.

And they were like "It's ok, we're not real anyways!"

Then SPRX woke up.

Then SPRX was attacked by a pair of tights and a shoe box.

Then SPRX woke up again.

"Man a hate double dreams!" he said. "Don't you?" he asked the cucumber sleeping next to him.

"Absolutely! but you know what I hate more?" he said "Triple dreams!"

Then SPRX woke up.

"If this is another dream I'm gonna be pissed!" SPRX said.

Then Nova came in and was like "SHUT-UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Then slammed the door.

The End.

* * *

***shoots a man in a sombrero***

**-grungekitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**My mind...it does this.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Once Otto was walking down the street. Then he was hit on the head with a disco ball. Only it wasn't a dico ball, it was a magic coma from space. He gained the power to talk to fleas and fleece.

So Otto walked by a flea market that had a bunch of fleas hopping around.

"HI OTTO!" they all said.

And Otto was like "You guys can talk!?"

And they were like "Only to you. Now feed us Otto, FEEEEEEEEEED UUUUUUUUUS!"

Then they all jumped on Otto and started drinking his blood.

Otto freaked out and ran away, swatting fleas off as he went.

Otto walked by a clothes store that had some fleece coats for sale.

The coats were like "buy us Otto!"

And Otto was like "*sob* I don't wanna", he was still freaked out because of the fleas.

"Buy us Otto!"

"No."

Then they all yelled in a demonic voice "BUY US!"

"Ok!" Otto cried.

He bought a fleece jacket that was verbally abusive and kept yelling at Otto and making him do stuff he didn't want to do.

Finally Gibson and SPRX found him and were like "Otto, why didn't you come home?"

And Otto was crying "*sniffle* The jacket would let me go home!"

"I don't like them Otto!" The jacket told him.

And then the jacket wanted to hold up another convenience store.

But SPRX ripped the jacket off and asked "You mean this?"

Then Otto started sobbing, thanking them for freeing him from the fleece coat.

Then they took him back to medbay and it turned out that Otto didn't get any powers from the disco ball, he just got a concussion, causing him to hallucinate.

The End.

* * *

**so for those wondering.**

**Me and Ht were bored. and these started happening.**

**-grungekitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this is the last one.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Once glowing hamsters invaded Shuggazoom and the team was really confused, except for Antauri whoe was being really criptic.

"What do they even want!?" The team asked.

And Antauri was like "I know!"

And the team was like "What!?

And Antauri was like "I can't tell you."

And the team was like "Why?"

And he was like "Because the fate of the universe relies on my silence on the matter."

Then Antauri threw a carrot at the Hamsters and they all stormed away yelling "You win this time chosen one."

The team was really confused, but the Antauri bought them all ice cream.

The ice cream cause Otto to hurl on everyone and lick random people's faces insisting the "don't do drugs", then promptly faint out of craziness.

The sear randomness of the sight caused Jinmay to go insane and eat her hair.

The only cure for it was a cupcake covered in dinosaur ketchup, which temperately gave her power-puff-girl powers.

After they wore off, the team agreed to never discuss that day again.

And they never mentioned it ever again!

Except for one night...when the heat was out...and goldfish were nibbling at their toes...and they had to survive on a ration of hair brushes, flower pots, and markers...without their tails...or knowledge of the outside world...that was a weird day.

The End

* * *

**So yeah.**

**Hope you all enjoyed that bit of crazy.**

**...Now to locate my sanity.**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
